rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My Impressions on "Beginning of the End." Take-two (V3-E7)
[USER NOTE: So for some reason, the blog-page isn't updating blog-posts. I'm re-posting this particular blog to see if that would unclogg the page. Sorry for any and all inconveniences.] So... After "Fall" we got a two weeks hiatus with a WoR in between. This week we get a new episode of RWBY, but we're still hanging from the cliff from "Fall." Meaning that there's yet another week before we learn what will happen with Yang... ... Son of a B***h! So, with that said, let's dive to the first (and probably only) villains episode. This, is "Beginning of the End." SPOILERS AHEAD! (I should've done that in all my other blogs). *Sudden Lazer Team Trailer is sudden. *It's funny that Winter appears in the opening sequence, considering that she has only appeared in 2 episodes of the volume. So hyped, so little screen-time, just like FNKI, who only showed two of its members... Fail. *Oh boy, right off the bat, we get some major creepy factor. *Wow, Cinder meeting Emerald was more intense than what I thought. Only three minutes in and this has become the most interesting episode so far. *Cinder's and Em's weapons look different. Makes sense. *HOLY SHIT. Merc killed his dad, omgwtfbbq. *Also, his dad (Marcus Black) was an assasin? Geez, we really went dark! *Oh hey, Torchwick cameo. *WF Lt. cameo too. Neat. *And this is the triumphant return of Adam... in a flashback... yeah... *Oh look, Cinder doesn't have her tatoo... interesting? *So they show us the WF declining Cinder's proposal. I'd assume that they'll later show the WF changing their minds, but that'd be getting my hopes up. *Oh hey! Blake is in there. That helps to pinpoint the timeframe of this flashback. **One thing though. Why are we shown that Blake is in there if this is from the villains point of view? Does Cinder eavesdropped their exchange? *Oh hey! They have models for horses. That's cool, I guess. *Okay, if Emerald's semblance isn't illusions, I don't know what it is!. *Ironicly enough, this is the first time we see a "child" in the show. Props for that. *Oh look, it's Amber. What a surprise... *So Amber can control air AND fire? *WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? (reaction on seeing Merc's legs). **I did NOT see that coming. I'm pleasantly surprised! *AND LIGHTNING?! OAO *... I give up. The Maidens are too OP. *Okay, Cinder's power over all things glass/obsiddian/whatever is her own. *Oh my god... I'm slightly disturbed right now. *Qrow to the rescue! Too late though. *Okay, they did show the WF changing their minds... after Cinder and Co. kicked their ass. *Forget it, we're back to the present, and we're still hanging from the cliff... Oh boy. *Hey, it's Neo. She's still not talking. *GAH! Lisa, what ever did they do to you?! *More cardboard cut-outs. Wonderful. *Okay, who voiced the new peopl... *spittake* LAURA BAILEY?! Well... holy shit. Category:Blog posts